


Warm

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 25 May 2008 in response to <a href="http://whispers-of-me.livejournal.com/profile">whispers_of_me</a>'s prompt of <i>harry/draco: bubble-wrap, snickers (the candy bar) and roller blades</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whispers_of_me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whispers_of_me).



> Written on 25 May 2008 in response to [whispers_of_me](http://whispers-of-me.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _harry/draco: bubble-wrap, snickers (the candy bar) and roller blades_.

Harry's having a lot of strange dreams these days. Sometimes, he's surrounded by packing materials, pulling bubble wrap out of boxes and finding Snickers bars instead of the Mars bars he wants. When he finds them, though, his mind fills with the image of Malfoy's mouth wrapped around one—only he feels the sucking on his prick.

Fuck Malfoy!

Yeah, he thinks he'd like to, only, in his dreams—fleeing Dementors on broomstick while spying Malfoy down below (wearing Dudley's old roller blades and skating faster than he should be able to, what with him flying)—Malfoy always gets away, and all Harry ends up feeling is cold.

He wakes up one morning late for breakfast, and almost knocks Malfoy over as he rushes into the Great Hall. There on the threshold, pulling away from their tangle of robes, is Malfoy's mouth again.

And Harry forces himself not to think of chocolate.


End file.
